Piper's First Crush
by Greysonsbby
Summary: When Piper gets her first crush, Its up to Bucket and Skinner to hook them up..Will the plan work or will it backfire on them?


**This is my first Bucket and Skinner story! Please be nice! And sorry if there is some grammer mistakes :)**

Skinner's Pov

"I cant beleive how big those waves were!" I yelled smiling and going to my locker.

"How could you see? the waves were really big that people had to move to the other side!" Bucket said staring at me.

"Well that's cause I stole your I love Kelly glasses." I said smiling.

"How did you find that?" Bucket asked.

"I found it under that pillow that had Kelly's picture on it." I told him smelling my jacket that was in my locker for 2 weeks.

"Your jacket's been in your locker the whole time?" Bucket asked.

"Yeah, for 2 weeks! Smell." I said putting my jacket in his face.

Bucket pulled it away and did a sour face, I shrugged and smelled it my self, _Not bad._

"Hey Bucket, Skinner." Kelly said coming around to us, smiling.

"Hey Kelly, did you see me work out yestorday?" Bucket asked.

"You mean at that little kid gym?" Kelly asked.

"No, at the gym people go to." Bucket said.

"Of course, your so strong now!" Kelly said laughing.

I laughed and saw Aloe there handing out some people paper, _Another party? well if so then me and Bucket are gonna dress like girls again.._

"Did you know that Bucket cried at a Taylor Swift concert?" I told Kelly.

Bucket stared at me while Kelly stood there laughing, I smiled back at him and saw Piper there handing out candy.

"Dude, we should get some candy from Piper!" I said grabbing my jakcet.

"I guess." Bucket said.

Me and Bucket walked off to Piper who was selling her candy to some guy who kept ingoring her, She frowned and throw a fit.

"I know you can hear me! You better run, Piper will find you!" Piper yelled.

"Hey Piper, how's the sell going?" I asked.

"Not great, The winner gets to see keep a shark as a pet! I'm gonna call mine Killer." Piper said smirking.

"How are you gonna keep a shark as a pet?" Bucket asked.

Piper smiled and saw more people go by, She went by to everyone she could, and yet everyone left cause they were scared of her.

"How can they be scared of me? I'm the cutest girl ever." Piper said smiling.

"Well maybe you could be a little nice." Bucket said.

"I AM NICE!" Piper yelled.

Bucket backed away as everyone stared at her, She stood there looking back and walking off.

"She has anger issuses." Bucket said sighing.

-Piper's Pov-

_I am nice! I'm the sweetest kid ever! _

I sighed and walked off trying to find more people to sell my candy, I want that shark.

"Hello! you need to buy Piper's cookies!" I said to an odd looking girl, She just smiled and walked off laughing.

_Okay not her._

"HEY!" I shouted at some people who walked by.

They turned around and stared at me, I rushed over and asked them about my cookies, _How can you say no to a cute girl?_

"Sorry no." One of them said.

"WHY WILL YOU NOT BUY MY COOKIES?" I shouted.

Of course, They all ran away scared out of their mind, I rolled my eyes and bumped into my teacher who had the same looks she gives her students on test day.

"I swear it was not me or feed that snake!" I said.

"Its not that, there is a new student here and I want you to show him around." The teacher asked.

"I will if you buy some of my cookies!" I said smiling.

"Fine, how much?" The teacher asked grabbing her wallet.

"19.99." I said.

The teacher stared at me and rolled her eyes and handed me the money, I smiled and gave her the cookies.

"Okay where is he?" I asked.

"Right here, Robert this is Piper." The teacher said showing me him.

I looked up and saw the most cutest guy ever, His hair was choclate brown and his eyes were hazel, and he had the most cutest smile ever.

"Piper?" The teacher said snapping her hands in my face.

I couldn't stop staring at him, my mind went blank and I just stood there frozen.

"Umm..I cant! I feel really sick." I lied.

"You dont look sick." The teacher said touching my forehead.

"I am sick." I said rushing off to the nurse.

I walked in to see the nurse there smiling and holding a shot, I sat down on the white bed and watched as she came to me.

"What's wrong Piper?" The Nurse asked.

"I think I'm sick." I said staring back at her.

"What's wrong this time?" The Nurse asked.

"Well my heart beats faster, my hands get sweaty and I can talk!" I told her.

"Your not sick Piper." The Nurse said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Your in love." The Nurse said.

"IN LOVE? EWW!" I shouted walking off mad.

_I cant be in love, Can I? _

**Blehh...Its not good :( But PLEASE ReViEW :) **


End file.
